Chasing Dreams
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: Four Girls. Four Dreams. Join the newbies at the Palmwoods, Sophie, Ryan, Alyx, and Peyton as they live, laugh love, befriend the members of BTR and pursue their dreams relentlessly. Updated Every week. Episode 1 now up. Preview for episode 2 up.


AWhile back I made this story but I never got very far with it. But I have decided to redo it and fix some glichtes in it! There are 25 chapters in all and and update every week, plus a 'trailer' for each new chapter at the end of the previous one. Please review, they encourage me! Enjoy:

Chapter 1: The Newbies

A young teenager with light brown, medium length curly hair stepped casually into the palmwoods lobby, her emerald eyes scanning for the main desk. As she spotted it she lightly treaded over to the overwieghtman with a suit on.

"Hello, welcome to the Palmwoods. Do you have a reservation?"

The brunette nodded and smiled, her dimples showing. She was simply gorgeous.

"Yes my name is Sophie Moore."

Mr. Bitters nodded and typed the name into the computer, munching on a donut with his free hand.

Sophie waited patiently, tugging at her suitcase zipper.

"It seems as if there is a problem. Three other girls with the last name starting with M have also been booked to your room, there must have been a mistake with the system. Anyway, you can move in with them for the time being until we figure this mess out. Here is your apartment key, room 3j. Have a Palmwoods day."

And before Sophie had time to say anything, Mr. Bitters had turned around and left. Sophie shook her head, a little confused. But then she shook it off, deciding to go with the flow.

The tall brunette picked up her ridiculously heavy suitcase, and heaved it into the elevator.

As the elevator door opened, four boys were revealed. Sophie smiled at them and heaved her bag into the elevator.

James,Logan,Kendall, and Carlos were all drooling, obviously excited there was a new girl. They just stood there smiling towards her.

Sophie stared back confused. "Um are you guys going to get out or stay in?", she asked politely as possible.

Kendallspoke up first. "Um we were going up to our floor. Floor 2 that is."

Sophie nodded and pushed the "2" button on the elevator. The elevator doors slowly closed. "I'm on floor 2 also."

"Cool! I'mKendalland you are?"

"Sophie. I'm a dancer. Oh and I know who you are. You guys are from big time rush correct?"

The others nodded piped up their names and soon the elevator doors opened.

Sophie smiled. "There's my room. 3j. Maybe I'll see you guys around?"

They all nodded casually as she walked off.

"Day-umm she was smoking.", James whistled.

Kendallhit him upside the head. "Its the poor girls first day. Give her a break."

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie's POV<strong>

As soon as I unlocked the door and entered through, I was struck. My- well I guess "Our"- apartment was beautiful. There were brown mocha walls and light pink couches. The kitchen was a very good size for being in an apartment and there was a chandelier hanging gracefully. Three doors lead to mystery rooms which I guessed were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey, your Sophie Moore right?", I heard a voice from behind me.

I nodded and placed my bag on the ground and then perched lightly on the couch.

"And you are-?", I asked in a polite tone that came out as a bit rude.

The gorgeous blonde with long shiny hair raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Peyton Monroe. Aspiring and soon to be Emmy award-winning actress."

_Geez she seems full of herself..._

A girl a few inches shorter than me with black wavy hair and bright blue eyes entered casually out of one of the rooms.

"Hey.", she said quietly and sweetly. "I'm Alyx Stormy Mason. I am an actress like Peyton. But you can call me Stormy or just Alyx...", she trailed of shyly, sitting down on the couch as well.

_She seems sweet but really shy..._

"I'm Sophie Moore. A dancer."

An extremely petite girl but nonetheless gorgeous girl entered through the other door and skipped over to me. A smile was plastered on her face and I couldn't help but smile as well, it was infectious.

"I am Ryan Blair Miller. A dancer.", she perked up.

_Ahhh so competition!...just kidding...kind of... _

"Call me short and I'll murder you.", she jumped onto the couch and smiled again.

I laughed.

Peyton cleared her throat and stood up. "Girls, I will be sharing a room with Ryan."

"This should be fun.", Ryan muttered sarcastically, pushing a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

Peyton ignored her comment and continued. "Alyx and Sophie will share a room."

Alyx nodded sweetly.

I nodded too. I liked her the best out of everyone so far.

"And I have prepared a bathroom scheduale that is on the counter."

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Uh Peyton. Your killing me over here. Can we please please please go to the pool and meet some people before I die?" she begged.

Peyton sighed. "I guess."

_What does she own the place?..._

So with that we all went into our rooms to go change into our swimsuits and cover-ups.

_My first impressions of the girls so far:_

_Peyton: Bossy! Bossy! Bossy! And did I mention...Bossy!_

_Alyx: Sweet but extremely shy_

_Ryan: Crazy, Short, and crazy_

* * *

><p>We walked down to the pool and I spotted the four boys I had met earlier waving to me, beckoning us over.<p>

"Girls, I met Big Time Rush earlier, do you want to go say hi?"

Peyton smiled. "Duh!"

"YES!", Ryan shouted.

We all shushed her.

"Come on let's go!", Alyx chimed.

As we pranced over to them,Kendallspoke up from his chair.

"Hey Sophie!"

"HeyKendall. These are my roomates Alyx, Peyton, and Ryan."

Kendallnodded towards them.

"I'mLogan."

"Carlos!", Carlos piped up.

"James.", he said, eyeing all of us.

"Your short.", he pointed out to Ryan. "I'm going to call you Shorty."

_Wrong move buddy..._

Ryan punched James in the arm and crossed her arms across her chest.

James rubbed his shoulder. "But still hot!", he squeaked.

_Wrong move again dude..._

That earned him another punch.

"Anyone else want to call me short?", Ryan questioned, raising her fist in the air.

All the boys schootched back and shook their heads, scared of the 5'2 girl.

Alyx giggled. James smiled and turned to her.

"Do you work at Subway?", he asked smugly.

"Um, no, why?", Alyx asked, clearly confused.

_She was really setting herself up for this one..._

"Because you are giving me a foot long."

Alyx's face flushed red and she looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

James smiled and leaned back in his chair in victory.

Ryan stepped forward. "You might need a life jacket."

James scrunched his face in confusion.

"Because that was the stupidest pick up line ive ever heard." Peyton cackled, saving Alyx.

Both girls cracked up, high-fiving each other.

"That doesnt even makes any sense!" James said, flustered.

"Your face doesn't make any sense." Alyx smirked.

_Wow...who knew they could actually get along..._

James rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Hey girls, what do you say we go get a smoothie?", Peyton said, turning around and walking ahead.

Ryan winked at the guys and turned around as well, following directly behind Peyton.

Alyx blew a kiss at them before turning around and following the two girls.

"Maybe we will see you around. Maybe not.", I winked, following behind my girls.

_My second impression of the girls so far:_

_Peyton: Still bossy but actually had a fun side. And not to forget she defends her girls_

_Alyx: Still shy but she has definitely got something in her_

_Ryan: Still crazy but feisty and hilarious._

_And hey, I am defiantly not complaining about having four ridiculously hot guys living right next to us._

_And ontop of all of this, tommorow I am going to start pursuing my career._

_Chasing my Dreams._

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

In the Next all new episode of Chasing Dreams:

_Alyx has an audition for a huge role_

_Ryan finds something fun for Logan and Carlos to do_

_James brings Peyton to Gustavo, who makes an interesting deal with her_

_And, Sophie recruits Kendall to help find her an audition for a dance crew. _


End file.
